<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【hpss】你还要我怎样 by 风吟 (Fengyin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908345">【hpss】你还要我怎样</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyin/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E5%90%9F'>风吟 (Fengyin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, hpss, 哈斯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:09:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyin/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E5%90%9F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>文如题名，借用薛之谦先生的歌《你还要我怎样》，并对部分歌词进行了修改。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【hpss】你还要我怎样</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>你停在了这条我们熟悉的街</p><p>把你准备好的台词全念一遍</p><p>西弗勒斯再次被哈利堵在了地窖门口，他被哈利的双臂圈着，抵在墙上。</p><p>“你的答案，西弗勒斯。”</p><p>“我想你应该很清楚我的答案，我拒绝。”西弗勒斯撇开眼，努力忽略现在姿势的暧昧感。</p><p>“看着我的眼睛，西弗勒斯，”哈利紧紧盯着那侧脸，带着最后一丝希望，希望能在他眼里看到一丝犹豫，“看着我的眼睛，再说一遍，我不相信你从没有爱过我。”</p><p>西弗勒斯仅是犹豫了一下，就对上那双绿色的眸子，溢满哀伤，“我不爱你，请你离开。”拒绝的话一旦说出口，就开始变得轻松，“你以为我保护你是喜欢你？不过是接受邓布利多的命令而已，如果你说我记忆里那一点犹豫，仅仅是诧异于邓布利多竟然要放弃他最爱的男孩，没想到这会给你带来这些不必要的误解。”</p><p>“不要再说了，”哈利咆哮道，绿眼睛里已经盈满泪水，“一个吻，我以后就不在纠缠你。”他没等西弗勒斯的回答，直接吻了上去，近乎撕咬，眼泪终于溢出，顺着脸颊，溢到两人口中，是苦涩的。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>我还在逞强说着谎</p><p>也没能力遮挡你去的方向</p><p>至少分开的时候我落落大方</p><p> </p><p>哈利松开那双被他撕咬的红肿的唇，双臂收回身侧。他后退一步，别过眼，不去看那双仍旧冷漠的眼睛。</p><p>“我不会再纠缠你了。”他擦干脸上的泪横，尽可能让自己的声线平稳，“教授。”即使我还是控制不住的想你爱你，但我尊重你的选择。</p><p>“最好如此。”西弗勒斯抬手擦拭了下自己的唇，就像那上面沾上了不干净的东西，他大步离去，袍角翻飞。</p><p>哈利下意识的想追去，看看那翻飞的袍子下有着怎样的温情，可只有冷漠，他被拒绝了，不留情面。他停下脚步，看着那身影消失在远方后，落寞离开，你看，我真的没有纠缠。</p><p> </p><p>03 </p><p>我后来都会选择绕过那条街</p><p>又多希望在另一条街能遇见</p><p>思念在逞强  不肯忘</p><p>怪我没能力跟随你去的方向</p><p>若越爱越被动  越要落落大方</p><p> </p><p>哈利离开了霍格沃茨，在他母亲出生的地方找了个住处。</p><p>他的母亲，是他和西弗勒斯故事的开端也是最大的阻碍，他找到了他母亲遇到西弗勒斯的地方。</p><p>他比对着记忆里的地方，站在莉莉站着的位置，闭着眼，想象着西弗勒斯还站在那个位置，睁开眼也只是落得难过一场。</p><p>他忘不掉也不肯忘掉西弗勒斯。</p><p>可他不敢去寻找，他答应过不再去纠缠他的，可，他还是想再看看他。</p><p>哈利徘徊在蜘蛛尾巷附近，期望着可以看到那个身影，可他注定要失望。</p><p> </p><p>04 </p><p>你还要我怎样要怎样</p><p>你突然的出现就足够我悲伤</p><p>我没能力遗忘你不用提醒我</p><p>哪怕结局就这样</p><p> </p><p>今天是打败伏地魔后的第一个新年，魔法部决定举行一个盛大的晚会庆祝，邀请战争中的英雄、以及所有幸存者参加。</p><p>哈利知道西弗勒斯也接收到了邀请，他抱着一丝侥幸来到那里，想看看他，他确实来了，座位在他的位置旁边，他隔着舞池看到了他，没有走过去。他静静的看着他，他瘦了，所有的理智在这一刻消退，他想去抱抱他，抚平他眉间的刻痕。</p><p>人群注意到了他的到来，开始向他汇聚，人影窜动间，他依稀看到他离开了，他想去追，却被其他人绊住脚步，他拨开人群，好不容易走到了那里，已经没了身影。</p><p>眼泪开始汇聚，哈利掩饰着自己的失态，去到阳台，仰头看着天空，听说，这样可以让眼泪倒流回去。</p><p>“波特，你来这里干什么？”</p><p>哈利下意识看向声音的来源，是西弗勒斯，他直接一步跨前，抵着那人的胸口，吻上那张自己日思夜想的唇，眼泪再次滑落，“我本来就要彻底放下你了，准备过着没有你的生活了。”</p><p>可你为什么再次出现在我的面前，以更槽糕的状态出现在我的面前，我怎么舍得让你如此苛待自己，怎么舍得再次离开？</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>我慢慢的回到自己的生活圈</p><p>可我不曾接受新的人选</p><p> </p><p>西弗勒斯没有想到哈利会愿意再次吻上他的唇，这是他第二次尝到眼泪的味道，是咸的，难以忍受的咸。</p><p>他当初已经拒绝过哈利，哈利也答应不再纠缠他，他回归到了自己往常的生活。</p><p>固定的活动范围，重复的做着那些事情，不是不厌倦，只是不知道该去尝试什么新的东西。</p><p>他还是他，生活中的色彩仿佛随着哈利的离去被抽离，只剩下单调的黑白灰。</p><p> </p><p>06</p><p>我还能怎样能怎样</p><p>最后还是落得爱人的立场</p><p>你从来不会想我何必这样</p><p> </p><p>“你这是何苦呢？”西弗勒斯近乎呢喃般的妥协，看着你难过，我何尝不是在难过，只是你从不曾考虑过我为何会拒绝你。</p><p>哈利再次堵上那张唇，怕好不容易得来的妥协又变成拒绝，我知道你怕拖累我而拒绝我，可就是这样才让我更放不下你，拒绝爱我是你爱我的表现，我才更不舍得放手。</p><p>“所以做我的爱人吧。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p> </p><p>07</p><p>我不要你怎样没怎样</p><p>我陪你走的路你不要拒绝</p><p>因为那会是我们最快乐的时光</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你心中还有些犹豫，请不要拒绝，我会一直陪着你，直到满头白发，直到地老天荒。”</p><p> </p><p>（完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>